Patch 1.03 (Diablo II)
Changes Major bugs *Fixed a rare bug that would mark a character as "Unable to join, Bad item." A typical cause of this bug was high lag conditions while two characters simultaneously attempted to use the same item lying on the ground - for example, a Necromancer casting Iron Golem on a sword while another tried to pick it up. *Fixed a bug where Diablo II would crash when using 64 MB video cards. Minor bugs *Fixed a loophole that allowed either the Necromancer wearing the complete set of Infernal Tools or the Paladin with Milabrega's Regalia to temporarily boost his skills to very high levels. *Fixed a bug that caused Amazons wielding a javelin in the right side inventory box and a shield in the left to do no damage with javelin-throwing skills assigned to the right mouse button. *Fixed a bug in Open games that dropped players with slower machines from the game when they talked to Act III NPCs. *Fixed 3 rare lock-up bugs with Lord De Seis: :* killing him as any character :* ing away from him as a :* being killed by him while simultaneously drinking a potion *If a player tries to create a game when a Realm server is fully occupied, the player is prompted to join a game instead. It no longer reports "Server Down" in this case. *The "Toggle Belt" hotkey is no longer active when the in-game chat overlay is displayed. *Magic s with the Enhanced Damage Property have been fixed. *Unique Boots Treads of Cthon and Tearhaunch now give players the proper increased walking speed *Static Field (Sorceress) - Fixed Spell Description *Leap Attack (Barbarian) - Fixed Spell Description *War Gauntlets are now spelled correctly *Corpse Explosion (Necromancer) Reduced the explosion damage so that it is not scaled up for each additional player in the game. Improvements *Game creation queue added. Client now informed of game creation position. *Reduced the average bandwidth required for each player/client. Effects: reduction in lag and a slight modification to the updating of the Life Orb. There may be a period of adjustment for some players and we encourage you to pay closer attention to your Life Orb until you are used to this change. *Added support for future server performance improvements. Effect: Future reduction in lag and future increase in the number of games per server. * When a server goes down, the clients will no longer be left in "limbo" for up to 20 seconds, but will exit immediately to Battle.net chat. * Messages from Battle.net are now yellow. * Critical Strike (Amazon) now works on all weapons. * The "Z" Key will now toggle between views of Minions only, No Minions or Party Members, and Your Minions and Party Members. * Items sold by Vendors under the Misc Tab no longer sell out. * Settings are kept when creating games on Battle.net. * ATI's recent driver update has solved incompatibilities with Rage 128 video cards and RAVE/OpenGL. To use RAVE or OpenGL with a you will need to download and install the new drivers, and then choose "Rescan Monitors" from the video configuration screen. If you can already select RAVE or OpenGL mode, you do not need to download this update. The drivers can be downloaded from ATI's web site, for manufacturers contact information please visit: http://www.blizzard.com/support/information/vendors.shtml (Mac only) *Minor changes for Japanese and Korean support. *Fixed a bug that could cause crashes when playing in RAVE or OpenGL. (Mac only) *Fixed a rare bug that could cause the game to lock up in low memory situations. (Mac only) Balance Changes *Players that have not completed the last quest in Act III can no longer use the Portal to Act IV until they have properly completed that quest. *Corpse Explosion (Necromancer) Reduced the extra radius gained per level of the skill from 1 to 1/2. *Revive (Necromancer) Removed the hit point boost for extra levels gained in this skill. *Conversion (Paladin) Lowered the formula calculating the chance to convert for extra levels gained in this skill. *Whirlwind (Barbarian) Decreased the number of attack attempts made when using this skill. *Pierce (Amazon) Magical arrow effects such as Immolation will apply to every target hit. Summary Category:Diablo II Patches